


Endereço

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Recebi a ligação da agência de publicidade que eu tinha ido fazer uma entrevista."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endereço

Recebi a ligação da agência de publicidade que eu tinha ido fazer uma entrevista. Podia ir lá no dia seguinte entregar uns documentos que faltavam e já podia começar na segunda. No dia seguinte fui até a agência, só que não tinha agência nenhuma lá. Era um prédio residencial. Julguei que eu tinha pego uma travessa errada e perguntei pro porteiro onde ficava a agência. Ele disse que nunca tinha ouvido falar dela e me indicou o posto de gasolina pra pegar informação. Ninguém lá conhecia a agência. Liguei pro número que me retornaram e a moça me deu um endereço que nada se assemelhava com o que eu tinha feito no dia seguinte. Eu não tinha memória ruim, até agora, pelo menos. Enfim, ficava ali perto, mas em direção ao centro. Resolvi o que tinha que resolver e até contei sobre minha confusão de endereços. Eles riram.

Na segunda segui o endereço dado pelo telefone e no lugar tinha um boteco. Eu tinha prestado atenção um pouco excessive no caminho e nos nomes das ruas, o problema não era de memória. Era uma pegadinha, um trote? Muito engenhoso. Engenhoso demais. Meio sem saber o que pensar, perguntei pro tiozinho do bar se ele conhecia uma agência tal. Ele nunca tinha ouvido falar, claro. E perguntei a quanto tempo ele tinha o bar e como era a visinhança e esse tipo de coisa, quase pedi uma cachacinha, mas era segunda de manhã e eu tinha que ir trabalhar. Ou a pegadinha tinha sido planejada desde a primeira vez que entrei naquele prédio e então na verdade eu não tinha emprego nenhum. Peguei o celular e em vez de ligar pra moça do outro dia, procurei o endereço da agência no google e não era nem onde eu estava, nem onde eu estive. Super engenhoso. Mas eu não estava mais de bom humor. Saí na rua e tentei reparar em algum indício de, sei lá, cenário? Mas é mais capaz do prédio da agência ser o cenário. Uma estrutura móvel muito, mas muito convincente.

Segui o endereço do google bolando um plano, quem sabe aquilo não era um ultimo e esquisito teste?! Comprei comida e energético. A agêncida dessa vez ficava em frente à uma pracinha que dava prum portão secundário de um cemitário, o que era perfeito pro meu plano. Fiquei por lá, tipo, até de noite, depois que o pessoal que trabalha lá foi embora. Procurei os indícios de que o prédio na verdade era qualquer coisa móvel, mas parecia tudo normal. Tentei invadir, mas tinha câmeras então só fingi que tava procurando um outro prédio, sei lá, foi a primeira desculpa que me ocorreu quando o vigia apareceu. Achei que já era hora de ir pra casa, mas acabei ficando na pracinha, queria ficar lá até o prédio mudar de lugar. Dei umas cochiladas, mas nada de estranho aconteceu e quando amanheceu eu comi a ultima besteira. Esperei até o expediente começar e fui embora. O vigia deve ter cagoetado.

Estava com sono, mas isso não explicava a minha rua não ser a minha rua, apesar de ser.  Era o mesmo nome, a mesma inclinação no início, a mesmo aplainamento no meio e aquele bueiro mau cheiroso no final que dava pra sentir lá no início. Só que nenhuma das casas era as mesmas. Eu vivia naquele lugar fazia cinco anos, eu sabia como era a casa dos meus vizinhos, se não bem, minimamente pelo menos, a ponto de saber quando alguém pintava o portão, mas não saber bem qual era a cor anterior. Fui descendo até onde era pra estar minha casa, um meio lote sem acabamento com um portão de barras que não impediam de cães entrarem no meu pequeno quintal e revirarem o meu lixo. Aquela era uma casa de lote inteiro, e tinha o mesmo número, mas sem o B; tinha mais quintal, um sedan cinza na porta, e o portão definitivamente não dava espaço prum cachorro entrar, talvez um gato pequeno. Uma mulher abriu uma fresta mínima na janela veneziana (a minha era basculante) e eu não tive vontade de inventar uma desculpa. Só saí de lá e tentei me pesquisar no google, pra saber se existia algum endereço. Só que eu não tinha mais bateria.


End file.
